Legend of Zelda: and the Army of Darkness
by VenomThorns
Summary: Link, Shad and Sheik are sent on a quest from Zelda to re-awaken the sages, to find their reincarnations. to gain the power to fight the comming darkness. meeting new people on the way whom are not always as they seem... editing in progress. *Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I am just toying with the characters for my amusement.  
A/N: this story will be rated M, for of course what the rating entails, though none of the interesting stuff starts just yet…  
Beta: no beta, though if anyone would like to be, would be greatly appreciated.  
Place: This Takes place in the Era of Twilight Princess, 'cause I felt there was a lot you could do with this time line of Zelda.  
Characters: only a few main one such as Link, Shad, Zelda, Sheik Etc... And others I will tell you about that belong to Nintendo for I do not own them.  
There is also an abundance of Original characters abound as well. And original places…because Hyrule can't be the only Kingdom that would be boring. Sheik is his own Separate male character in this one. and they're will be BL later in the story in with the main characters as well as the Oc's  
A/N: English grammar is not my best subject even while I was in college so please bare with me until I find a Beta.  
and sorry if this chapter is short, i do hope the other chapters will be longer.  
Pairings: no need to list them yet....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link bent over the thick tome searching, his eyes going across the words quickly. Twilight anything, something too see her again, the imp that wormed her way into his heart. He rubbed his eyes looking out the large window seeing sunset over the Castle town.

Link thought back to last week when he took Shad to see the Oocca, well not just Shad but, Aruru, Ashei and Rusl as well they were greeted by Ooccoo, who did not look like the creature he last saw…

~~**~~

_ Link, Ashei, Rusl, Shad and Aruru all pulled themselves out of the pool they landed in. Link looked at feet in front of him bare feet. "Hello Link it's been a awhile." It smiled. It was kind of freaky for its face was similar to the small bird like forms he was used to yet the creature had ears similar to the great fairies' its skin color was a pale yellow. And it had a humanoid body wrapped in a loose robe, with wings that were just those of the bird like Oocca._

_"You may not recognize me Link, but you've helped me out of one too many pots"_

_"Ooccoo?" I smiled and she winked._

_"Welcome back to our city in the sky," she paused "thank you for killing that blasted dragon. When you did you broke the curse he had instilled on us Oocca."  
~~**~~_

The large library doors opened and Shad walked in carrying a tray. "Link have you found anything?" Shad asked as he sat the tray down it contained a few sandwiches and a carafe filled with some kind of drink Shad was fond of.

Link grabbed a sandwich off the platter and took a bite of it. "No, it's frustrating they're has to be a way t-" Link was cut off as the bell to Shad's house was wrung.

"I'll be right back… who could that be at this time of night." Shad said as he made to leave the library. Link looked over quick at the window it was dark out. "I'm heading to bed Shad see you in the morning." He said as he went down the hall opposite of Shad.

As Link came out of the washroom Shad knocked on his room door. "Link the Princess requests our presence tomorrow at about mid-morning." Shad spoke through the door, "good-night Link."

Link thought as he laid himself down to bed his last thoughts were _"I wonder what the Princess wants, and I am glad I moved in with Shad, being closer at hand was so much easier."_ The one thought he spoke out loud as he fell asleep was " I wonder what lies hidden in Hyrule that so many threats strike.." he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I am just toying with the characters for my amusement.  
A/N: this story will be rated M, for of course what the rating entails, though none of the interesting stuff starts just yet…  
Beta: no beta, though if anyone would like to be, would be greatly appreciated. Again please be patient with my grammar.  
Place: This Takes place in the Era of Twilight Princess, 'cause I felt there was a lot you could do with this timeline of Zelda.  
Characters: Shad, Link, Zelda, Sheik copy write to Nintendo  
Chapter Summery: link and sheik meet, a previous life's memories are being returned slowly and fuzzily. (Not all at once people the mind would no longer be stable…2 lifetimes in one body I think that might mess someone up)

My characters: none as of yet.  
Pairings: as stated earlier BL but that pairing and other pairings aren't in the story yet later… in the next few chapters we start to see some kind of attraction….or is it this chapter… can't remember I write these before I write the chapters. ________________________________________________________________________

Link and Shad entered the throne room Link tilting his head towards Shad "I wonder what the problem could be…" Shad shrugged a bit as they neared. They both noticed Zelda's back was facing them and she was talking quite animatedly with someone. Who was slightly taller, and defiantly broader, the blue that they saw as this person's cloths were strange. Yet to Link they looked familiar.

"Princess?" Link called out she turned around to face them and they saw red yes and platinum blonde hair, and a skin tight cloth clothing and leather armor placed strategically, Link felt as if he knew this person.

"I know you…" link spoke his face a little confused.

"As I know you hero of Time…"  
Link suddenly saw himself…

~~**~~

_Walking away from a pedestal in a old but well taken care of cathedral, the noise from his feet echoing as walked towards the door in front of him, when he felt a presence behind him. He swiftly turned around pulling the master sword from its sheath in one swift motion. He saw a lone man step from the shadows, his body covered in a two tone blue exo-skeletal suit, wrappings along his lower arms and some on his fingers, a ruff looking tabard with the Sheikah eye blazing on it was lain over wrappings across his chest and covered the bottom half of his face, blonde hair sticking out and covering one red eye from underneath a turban. Link froze as he looked at this stranger cautiously waiting for his first move._

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time (1)" he paused as he walked in front of the pedestal. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples…" (2) He moved his hand towards a direction pointing to a symbol on the ground "One in a deep forest…, one on a high mountain..., one under a vast lake..., one inside a goddess of the sand…, one within the house of the dead..., Together with the _Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world...(3) He spoke as he pointed to each symbol surrounding the raised dais, he stood on. And he looked at Link the Shadow symbol the last symbol the hero stood on (4). "This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." He paused and looked the hero in the eye and spoke "I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs..."_

~~**~~  
Link almost shook his head out of a stupor as Zelda spoke. "You remember Link?"

"I do its strange…" Link stated and scratched the back of his head. "Anyway you called Zelda what's wrong?"

"There is a different threat this time Link" she sighed almost sounding exasperated. "When Ganondorf was defeated the first time and sealed he killed a sage, before he was sealed in twilight. Afterword the sages separated themselves energy wise, they left enough energy behind to speak to the hero and the rest went to being reborn, as the sage of light had already done when he was 'destroyed' by Ganondorf. "She paused and looked at Link "They need to be reawakened and they're temples cleansed, that old' drill." She waved her hand almost dismissively with a smile on her face as she spoke the last line.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Sheik can explain." Zelda explained simply. Link turned his attention to the other man as he began to speak.

"Link to put it simply there is a vast army approaching. That is the army that Ganondorf was apart of. Ganondorf was sent by his superior the King of that Army to take Hyrule so he could gain access to the Sacred Realm, and what he is looking for isn't the Triforce. The General King knows his most loyal commander is killed and is now coming himself. Only with the sage's power" Sheik paused and thought on his next words carefully. "Only then can we have the hope of defeating him and his army" though Sheik looked reluctant to use the word hope.

"So I'll be fighting him?" Link said simply

"Not alone this time hero I am not bound to Zelda as I was ages ago. I am free to fight along your side." Sheik said.

"Link…" Zelda walked up to him "here, this needs to be in your hands again." She gave Link a quick hug before she turned to Shad.

"And you Shad will go with them." Shad jumped startled and Zelda's attention towards him.  
"M-me your highness?" He slightly stuttered.

"Yes you Shad" she smiled "your knowledge of the Lands and Kingdoms outside our own will greatly help them. Things have changed they are still the individuals of today, but they have there memories of yester years. Sheik is a Sheikah raised in an isolated Tribe and Link…"

"I was raised Ordona… I see your point." He smiled at Shad "think you've always wanted to know what my adventured are like? And your knowledge of the places we will undoubtedly have to go and the peoples we will meet. Will be of great value." He winked and Shad "with that you'll keep me out of trouble."

Shad laughed and nodded "sure would be nice to get out of the city again." He turned to the princess "Your highness you wouldn't happen to know how we could find out where we need to go? Because I can grasp that all the sages and temples are no longer in Hyrule."

"Always Shad you never fail to amaze me. You are right they are spread far and wide. Follow me" she waved them to follow her as she led them to behind the throne and into a door "This is where the sacred treasures are hidden. The compass that will lead the way to the Sage's." she paused "well they're general area not exact location." She walked over to a small table and picked up an ordinate Compass. With several needles on it "this will show you the direction in which the sages' are each needle is colored in the sage's respective color. Green for forest, red for fire, blue for water, orange for spirit, yellow for light and purple for shadow, though I can tell you light will not be easy. It has split into two beings once again so there are two needles. The deeper the color appears the closer you are. The colors are rather dull at the moment." I do believe you have all the maps of the other countries Shad?" she asked.

"Yes I do your highness." Shad said thinking of what he'd need to pack. "Defiantly will need to stop at Telma's" Link chuckled at Shad's mumbling.

"Link please do visit a great faerie before you leave."

"Why?" He asked

"So you can perform magic. Oh" she added as an after thought "know that all the temples are moved to where the sage's lie." She led them back into the throne room "Food and things will be packed for you." She turned and looked at the sculpture above the throne.

"Remember Link, Sheik think and be the person you are today. Not the one of ages past."

The three bowed to Zelda. "May the blessings of the Triad be with you. And do please come back safely." They left the throne room and Zelda watched the sunset over the horizon. She whispered a prayer of the triad "May Din grant you strength in action, may Nayru give you wisdom in your choices, and may Farore give you courage to go on when all hope seems lost."

She turned her head to face a land very distant from the land of Hyrule seeing the darkness that loomed.

________________________________________________________________________  
A/n: wow took way too long to type this up. I do apologize about that. Just been busy writing other stuff. I am getting ready to post my Elder scrolls 4: Oblivion fanfiction which is an undetermined length. : winces : I really hope it comes out well honestly.

I stopped the chapter short than the original written I felt it was good to stop where I left it. Hopefully chapter two will not take too long to type up. We finally get to the action. Next chapter they do run into trouble and some action on there way to the first sage. They are headed for the forest temple. Why I know it isn't the closest but I feel they should go in order and here is with the numbers in the flashback.  
1-3 are quotes taken from the game (owned by Nintendo) that were uploaded on a Zelda site which all credit goes too 'cause I don't have the patience to play through Oot on the wii again.  
4- Is something I noticed in the game (Oot) the symbol Link stands on when Sheik talks to him is the shadow temple symbol, I always thought it was the water symbol. I thought it was a nifty little detail.

Hopefully it won't be almost another month till this next chapter.


End file.
